The Sixth Member of Detective Boys
by hayella
Summary: Seeing her experience what he's having through, being shrunken that is because of his lack of capability to protect her, what does Conan/Shinichi has in mind to deal with the life with Ran really needing to be by his side 24/7 also as a kid?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I clearly say I do not own Case Closed ^^

_A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a Detective Conan fanfic, hope you'll like this one!_

* * *

**THE SIXTH MEMBER OF DETECTIVE BOYS**

She always calls that guy with a lot of names: fool, deduction weirdo, detective maniac, deduction addict prince of fools and such. By that guy, Kudo Shinichi comes alive in our memories. Conan Edogawa cannot appear the same time as Kudo. Another Shinichi/Conan look alike can show up, and they might even be said to be identical yet their fingerprints are clearly different. That's because they're two different individuals to begin with, either Haibara disguised as Conan or Hattori disguised as Shinichi for a change.

Soon, the day will come when he'll have to tell her the truth. Regardless of the consequences that is. Maybe the time of Kudo's confession is not meant to arrive any time soon.

Ran doesn't necessarily lock herself up. The night's just quiet. No calls from Shinichi. Cogoro Mouri can be found surrounded by empty cans of alcohol. He's been obsessing himself with his idol star Yoko, as always. Conan excused himself with a kid's excitement of playing with Professor Agasa's newly invented toys. He's staying there for the night. In reality, he's there to see Haibara do laboratory works for the prototype antidote of Apotoxin 4869.

Eri is up playing with her cat Goro while thinking of her husband. Sometimes, things just turn out the way we do not expect them to.

Hattori and Kazuha are planning to visit Ran and the rest tomorrow. Tomorrow, in order to join the Teitan High School 09-10 Festival, Hattori insisted on going with Kazuha who accepted Ran's invitation.

Ran … can anyone guess what she's up to? Surely, Shinichi can.

As part of the entire plan, a Karate tournament will be held as the first main event. Of course, Ran's one of the championship candidates.

Shinichi simply wanted to cheer her up, because he hasn't called for quite a long time. Though he's been beside her, how can she know? And even if she feels his presence, how can she feel assured if every time she's about to see the truth, he's deceiving her again and again. This time, the gun will be pointed to someone else… the person who pulls the trigger and the person to be shot happens to be so close … things will astound them in a unique manner. Sherlock Holmes – he exists in fiction. Ran kept insisting this to him. Ever since, he knows that. Yet he sees Holmes as some great prodigy to be relied on. He's like a hero for him I suppose. And since he can't see him literally, he became one himself. This is Kudo Shinichi.

Now, who's Ran? She's a childhood friend whom he left in fear of getting her involved in a dangerous battle between him and the Black Organization if he's found to be still breathing.

Who are the Detective Boys then? They include Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Haibara and he, Edogawa Conan. Three real kids and two real adults with the bodies of elementary school students chose to act detectives getting themselves parts in police investigations. Being lead by a child with the intellect of a great high school detective, they take part in real life cases.

Once he returned as Shinichi again, it has always been in his thoughts how he'll treat the three little friends he has as Conan.

Here comes the day of the fare. Things are going smoothly, until another murder occurred. Suspects are two students who belong to their own class … Ran's and Shinichi's and another two who happen to be their seniors.

Take the time to get this in mind. Conan and Hattori lead Inspector Megure and the rest of the officers to identify the true identity of the criminal. Credit is given to Hattori and praises are heard for the little detective. Members of the Detective Boys also received cheers from high school students, police officers, visitors, guests and all.

This is followed by the scenario of Conan grinning while staring at the prototype antidote in his hand. It's time … finally … it's time … time for twists to come …

"Conan!" yelled Ran as she's about to enter the same room. The timing though happens to be after Conan already took the drug. And with no escape, she witnessed …

This is the flow of the story. She looked shocked and though she doesn't know why, the sense of justice came to her. In front of her, he's returning. She started walking backwards … away from him … and Conan extended his hand as he whispers … "Ran, Ran, Ran … I …"

This is it. Now she knows. Though a little late, Hattori came and asked Ran to let the transformed detective change his clothes.

"Good bye for a while Conan. I'll wait outside … Shinichi." All these time, Haibara cannot do anything … and though Ran saw her, she seems to have nothing to say to her.

She locked the door and waited outside … she did, thinking that at that moment, maybe no matter how strongly she tries to figure out what to do, she's just going to deal with the flow. Will she talk to him? Will she not? Should she? Does she want to? In the last question, she knows it's a yes.

Twisted as it sounds, she woke up from a **dream**. She had a fever … and is in a different scenario. Little Conan is holding onto her. "It's okay. You're safe now." BO … still exists. They just lost one member. It's a case with them that just took a break. They escaped. And after forcing **her** to take the same drug, she's trying to catch her breathe as she feels the pain and reminisces on what just happened … and in a way, she's fortunate, cause someone experienced in the after effects of being shrunken is actually there with her. The two of them … though they knew each other long time, happened to be separated by the same drug. He just saved her, intentionally of course. That's what he does … every time he's needed.

"I'm sorry."

"What drug did they let me drink?"

"Bear with the pain."

"Who … are you?"

"Kudo Shinichi…"

"You're Conan…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Shi- …. AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed and screamed…the same feeling he had whenever he's transforming into his other identity, the same agony of having your tissues melted or the opposite in order to be Conan or Shinichi.

"It'll be over."

Soon enough, both transformed … the only thought he has is the change she has to deal because he failed to protect her. Now shrunken, she's in his hands. Now, no matter how ironic it is, he really shall never leave her …

"Let's go home…"

This time … which home?

_Interpretation: The dream is symbolical. In that dream, there are people who surround them, people who know the truth and keep it from her and people who have no idea that even they are being deceived. But is he really lying? Every time she talks, it is Shinichi who thinks of what to say. He may be cheating by saying he's Conan. She believed him … despite the number of doubts she had in the past. The person who's able to stay with him and help him all those times … does she need to mind her? She's helping her. She's a she. And yet she doesn't know why she is. She's a child … but after knowing Conan's method, she's given the answer already. This is the plot, for after experiencing what he's having through … how will they deal with life … together? What explanation is he planning to give her? All she knew … is that he can no longer lie to her, can he?_

* * *

_Note:_ Haha. It's a narration.The idea just came to me. Don't get confused please! Her witnessing his transformation is part of the dream … her being shrunken and now with him … that's the thing to be continued in the next chapters ^^ Review/?? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

**Title: The Shrunken Ran Mouri**

* * *

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can't I be forgiven already? Please!"_ Seven years old Conan apologizes for the nth time without bothering to raise his head while a newly shrunken seven year old Ran is comfortably eating her tenth cup of ice cream.

Where are they you ask?

They're right in front of Sherlock Holmes museum.

They're currently staying in London, of course after illegally getting there with the help of some trusted FBI officers and some friends of Yusaku Kudo. For the mean time, Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki are made to believe that Yukiko Kudo, their good friend who is also the canonical future mother in law of their only daughter, needed Ran for some sudden errands. Who knows what would happen if they learn she's actually in London, living in the same house with Kogoro's greatest rival, Shinichi Kudo ater being shrunken?

Then again, the story's not about them. Let's focus on Shinichi and Ran, shall we?

In Shinichi's case, he's actually the guilty party.

It is already a capital mistake to lie about being busy dealing with cases while the truth is you actually never leave the side of that one person you care for the most. It is already a capital mistake to make her wait, to see her cry non-stop because she's stupid enough to miss you so much. It is also a capital mistake to make her father's head bigger and bigger, believing that he's actually who the world considers a great detective while in truth it is actually you who does the trick with gadgets invented by your good friend, Dr. Agasa. While it is true that it took Ran less than a day to forgive him for all these _(which I think is to be mentioned in the incoming chapters hopefully if ever)_, how can she live knowing about the rest of what he's done?

Number one on the list is that he heard her confess that he is in fact a very antisocial yet very reliable kind of guy, and he also heard her confess that she likes him.

Secondly, he didn't even object in taking a bath with her. It's definitely **NOT** an excuse that he's in the form of a seven year old brat.

Thirdly, they slept together. And that happened without her realizing the kid has the soul of a 17 year old mystery detective pervert.

Also, he just happened to be her **_first_** kiss. Though, this part is forgivable since he did save her life.

These sorts of things, total embarrassments and humiliations that a girl will remember for the rest of her life, and so with the rest of the entire story are what Conan is apologizing for the time being.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he went on, non-stop since that morning. Well actually, it started after a friendly hug Ran gave her, implying that he's forgiven for the Conan issue. It took her seconds to recall all that happened, that is after Conan got distracted by being hugged by a shrunken body. So to say, for the Shinichi issue, it's kind of not going well, is it?

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Seriously Ran, how long do you want me to continue apologizing just so you'll forgive me?" Finally he got tired and started complaining.

"I don't know. It's not like I can just hit you in the head and make you forget that you saw me na-." –ked is the second half of it but she just left it at that. "Ughh! Just, just forget it. I'm taking a stroll and definitely you're not allowed to follow me, is that clear?" She yelled, assuring him he's dead if he dare blazing glares that are directly intended for him sure brought him goosebumps.

"But you might get lost! You're not even familiar with London!"

"What's the use the map, huh Shinichi? I have a map with me of course!"

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"POSITIVE!"

"Okay then."

And when she's already five meters away…

"You know if you change your mind, it's fine with me…"

"You're still not coming!" she said from a distance.

"Okay. I'm just saying."

And at last, when she's no longer in his sight…

"Shinichi?"

"Yes?"

"What's the use of arguing when you don't even plan to listen to her?" Dr. Agasa asked, wiping his glasses.

"Don't worry. She'll never know I'm following her." He grinned, already on his very useful skateboard, his tracker in the form of glasses set, and his mind, definitely to what she could possibly be doing at the moment. The detective badges really comes in handy in this kind of scenario, not to mention he placed it in her coat without her knowledge last night when she's busy attacking him with flying kicks and he on the other hand, busy with defense.

"Take care Dr. Agasa, I'm off!"

The moment he's gone, Haibara returned from the toilet.

"So he really has no intentions of leaving her this time." The doctor commented.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. That guy..." she sighed, eyes serious as his face came in mind. "...never had the courage to leave that girl's side. Ever since, till now..."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! One question please, do you want some more or is that enough? Perhaps, this could be a prologue. As for the story, where do you want me to begin (SURVEY PLEASE)?^^**** You know, based on my experience, reviewsssss are always very encouraging. **** Thanks again & God bless!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hayella**

**(Sigh)**

**It sure has been a while since I last updated/wrote a fanfic.  
**


End file.
